Dragged in
by Ediahwra
Summary: Lyra, a wood elf, a warrior, a survivor, a protector. She is not new to wielding a blade, in fact she is quite experienced, but when a chance encounter with the companions drags her in to another conflict she needs to help resolve. Lyra is unsure of what her path will be. and she has enough problems as it is Vilkas/OC pariring.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review!**

**Bethesda owns all**

**/**

Farkas and Aela were talking quietly to each other as they made their way back to Whiterun. Vilkas was behind them, they had just gotten back from a job and he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Vilkas was often not in the mood to talk, unless it was his brother he was speaking with. But right now he wasn't even in the mood for that.

He had gotten knocked out in the last fight and felt bad for it. Though his shield siblings had told him it was not his fault.

But he usually had a harder head according to Farkas anyway.

Vilkas gave a small snort and shook his head watching the two of them as they spoke, zoning out into his own thoughts. He would get drunk tonight find a woman and sate his anger and need. All without talking!

Who said relationships needed communication?

Vilkas walked straight into Farkas's back as Aela and he both suddenly stopped at the edge of the trees. Vilkas's brows furrowed as he moved around beside them to see what had caused them to stop.

"Well" Aela said. Her head cocking to the side "What do we have here?"

Farkas gave a grunt in agreement, peering forward in confusion. Vilkas just shook his head "Do we always have to save the stupid ones?"

Aela and Farkas grinned at him.

Vilkas groaned in defeat.

They were watching as a hooded female ran from a giant but when she had nowhere left to run she turned to look back at it, her hood falling back to reveal sharp elven features, an Altmer. She raised her arms as the Giant swung down with its club and a shield of magical energy rose, up, holding the club away so she wouldn't be squished.

The magic was wavering however, and the girls breaths came in gasps, sweat forming on her brow. Her arms shook and she finally cried out loudly… "LYRA!"

Farkas moved forward as if to go help the girl but Aela held him back "look" is all she said to the larger Nord.

That's when the twins saw what the huntress meant, another figure was darting forward, two large swords in hand, already coated in blood.

Clearly this was the one that the mage had called out for.

Lyra then…darted forward and leapt while the Giant lifted its club again to smack against the shield. She landed on its back, her swords digging deep through its thick skin and it roared swinging away from the mage and flailing its arms wildly as the one on its back twisted the blades.

It swung more and more until Lyra and the blades were dislodged, the woman flipped through the air and hit the ground rolling back to her feet. The Giant charged her as she ran forward, sliding under its arm as it swung at her and slashing at its leg as it barreled by.

She quickly got back to her feet, now over by her friend, standing protectively by her, the Giant roared out in anger pulling a large thick branch from a nearby tree, shaking the leaves off its new club it brandished it before charging forward with a snarl.

The girl , Lyra stood her ground, as it swung down at her she jumped to the side avoiding the blow and ran UP its arm it tried to strike at her as she skillfully avoided its feeble attempts. And soon she was holding on tightly as it spun around, it toppled over suddenly however when her swords slammed down through its skull into its brain.

The giant fell on to its stomach, and she stood atop of it, removing her blades and wiping them clean on its corpse before leaping off. She moved over to the mage and helped her back to her feet. The companions could just make out her voice. asking her if she was ok.

Aela looked at her two shield siblings and they all nodded to each other, moving forward in unison, coming into view.

As soon as Aela was close enough, the one called Lyra spun, one sword lifting to point straight at her neck, causing the huntress to stop suddenly and stare at her in surprise.

Aela recovered quickly. "We mean no harm. But we saw you take down the giant." Aela tried to peer under the hood to no avail; all she saw was sharp silver eyes that flashed inquisitively.

"You were watching us from the trees" Lyra said, there was no question. Stating a fact. She did however lower her blade slightly.

Aela simply nodded, and Vilkas saw those bright eyes narrow at them form under the hood.

The mage settled a hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"Lyra…stand down they aren't going to do anything unless you do something first." Lyra peered at the small Altmer for a moment before sheathing her blades in specially made sheaths attached to her hips and leggings. She had a bow across her back as well. With a full quiver.

Vilkas watched them quietly, crossing his arms and grunting, letting Aela handle the talking.

"I am sorry for intruding. We were simply curious after seeing you down the Giant single-handily. It was quite impressive. You see we are part of the companions, an order of great warriors based out of Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. I' am Aela, and these are my shield siblings, Farkas and Vilkas."

The two twins nodded to them, Farkas staring at the mage before looking away with a small heh noise.

Lyra fisted a hand over her heart and bowed her head, murmuring something. "A pleasure to meet you…I am Lyra…and this is Gwen." She motioned to her and Gwen smiled at them, her hood lowered now.

Gwen looked fragile; her features soft and less sharp then most of her kind, her eyes were a bright shade of violet, wide and friendly. Her smile quickly reached them. She had a staff across her back with a blade on either end. Pouches hung from her hips with small herbs poking out.

Vilkas's lip curled. "A mage. Of course. calling out for help from a real warrior." His voice was a low growl as he glared at Gwen who shrunk under his gaze, biting her lip and looking to Lyra.

Lyra stood there for a moment before raising a hand and flicking her wrist, a flame springing to life in her palm, right in front of Vilkas's face. The Nord flinched back at the fast action, nostrils flaring as he watched her lower her hand.

"Do not play with fire. Nor things you do not understand Nord." Lyra spoke smoothly, her voice hinting at a hidden warning.

Aela's brows arched and Farkas gave a low rumbling chuckle and mumbled "She has spark."

Lyra settled a hand on the hilt of one sword and let out a sharp whistle, a sleek black horse came running, seemingly out of nowhere slowing to a stop beside the two women. Lyra helped Gwen up into the saddle and handed her the reins before turning back to the Companions.

"Now is there anything else you need?"

Farkas suddenly spoke up. "Go to Whiterun, become a companion." Aela and Vilkas both shot him shocked looks.

Farkas just shrugged. "She is strong."

Lyra gave a sharp bark of laughter at that, her silver eyes flashing. "Oh, thank you Farkas was it? But Gwen and I come as a package deal….and it seems your twin and your group won't accept a magic user. Where she goes I go. And vice versa."

Vilkas snorted. "We don't need a mage sympathizer amongst us anyway."

"Very attractive." Lyra said sarcastically to the snort. "Perhaps you should keep your pet on a shorter leash. He seems rabid." Her Silver eyes flashed knowingly and all three companions stiffened in response.

"We will take what you say under…advisement." Aela spoke smoothly eyeing the woman suspiciously now.

Lyra's shoulders relaxed slightly and she sighed as Gwen called down to her. "Lyra stop being a nuisance and let's go… I want to sleep at the inn tonight."

Lyra nodded to herself and climbed up on to the horse behind Gwen, taking the reins from the smaller girl's hands.

Farkas spoke up again. "You should still consider joining. You are strong. And are going to the city. At least visit the hall."

Lyra paused and glanced down at him, her voice was cautious but she sighed and nodded. " I will think on it. Good night companions." With that she dug her heels in and the horse surged forward quickly, leaving the three companions staring after it.

Vilkas turned to Farkas "We don't need her."

Farkas frowned "Maybe we do."

Aela smirked looking between them "Maybe she needs us just as much as we need her."

Vilkas scowled and started ahead without them mumbling about everything that was bothering hi at the moment.

Aela snickered. "He is such a woman."

"I heard that!" Vilkas snapped.

.

\


	2. Chapter 2

**Second story yay me. Don't worry I haven't given up on the other one. Also. I apologize for my spelling...dyslexic…yeah.**

**Please read and review :3 it makes me happy and makes me write more faster!**

**Bethesda owns all.**

**/**

Lyra watched quietly as Gwen slept soundly in the bed, she had no idea how the young girl managed to sleep without dreams, probably that potion she took every night before bed. Lyra herself was not so lucky. Dreams of the past followed her into the present, determined to haunt her.

Confident that they were safe here Lyra removed her customary cloak and hood and left the inn, locking the door behind her. She would know if Gwen was in trouble.

She walked idly around the dark streets of Whiterun, ending up outside Jorrvaskr; she had gone by it several times today. Had been unable to stop that sense of curiosity, the lights were on even now, and she could hear laughter and noise coming from inside.

Without time to second guess herself Lyra walked up the steps towards the door, a hand rising to knock before she paused. Knocking was a habit. One she had to break, her arm lowered and she grasped the door and pulled it open, stepping inside.

The low light of the mead hall was something her sharp eyes quickly adjusted to. She saw people sitting around a large table, the companions laughing and drinking even as she saw Farkas heading her way.

Farkas stopped in front of her. "Who're you?" he asked with barely a slur though it was clear he had been drinking.

He didn't recognize the wood elf in front of him, of course not; she had been wearing her hood after all and her face is one she didn't want recognized. But now he could see her face, her sharp defined features, covered by sweeping elegant dark red war paint that drew focus to her bright eyes. Her skin was tanned and scars dipped down beneath her armor, her lips were a soft pink.

She had dark brown hair placed in a braid that fell over one shoulder; her loose bangs fell slightly into her left eye.

Over all; she was pretty for an elf.

When Farkas took note of the silver eyes and swept his eyes over the tough leather armor with hidden straps and buckles, he realized who she was.

"Lyra! Little Lyra who took down the giant." He gave a booming laugh. "Did you decide to try and join? I knew you would." Farkas turned to the rest of the room his loud voice booming out as she swayed on his feet. "Hey…sisters…brothers…this is the one I told you about." He pointed a large finger at Lyra.

Panic rose up inside of Lyra and she squashed it down, raising her chin instead of shrinking back. She should have worn her hood, should have kept her face hidden. But it was too late now as all the noise stopped as they stared at her.

She felt _naked_

Aela stood from the table and smiled at her slightly, her eyes were wild, almost predatory. "Lyra! Come on have a drink with us, we'll introduce you." Was there a challenge in the huntress's eyes?

Vilkas scowled from where he sat at the back of the room, separated from the others. He saw her now, Lyra, she was tall for an elf and he saw the way her eyes flashed over all of them in a quick assessment, alert.

But she gave a small confident smirk and nodded to Farkas, following him down the steps to the table and Aela. Vilkas watched as she bowed her head respectfully to those she met, though a bit stiff in the shoulders she was at ease. Though he did note that she did not once touch the food or drink and her eyes constantly darted to the door.

What was this wood elf playing at?

Lyra smirked as Farkas threw an arm around her, resisting the urge to shrug it off. She couldn't seem weak, she needed to look comfortable.

"And then she ran up the giants arm to its head!" Farkas was saying enthusiastically. His voice was slow, excited however.

Ria, one of the younger companions looked at her in awe and slight disbelief.

Aela nodded with Farkas's words. "She slammed her swords through its head, without a care in the world. She got the job done in a matter of minutes."

Aela paused in her words and turned to look at her, her sharp gaze piercing Lyra's.

"What happened to your friend? The…mage."

Her voice was filled with, disgust though it was hidden Lyra still stiffened.

"She is safe and well. Sleeping." Lyra said bluntly.

Aela's brows rose, her eyes were once again like an animal, giving a grin that more resembled a wolf baring its teeth. "Oh? Where are you staying?"

Lyra's gaze moved to the door quickly and her hand twitched, Farkas took note of it, frowning down at her as she moved away from them.

Lyra felt like something was terribly wrong, she reached up and rubbed her head and gave a grimace of distaste. Aela watched her, a bemused expression on her face.

She had been trying to make her uncomfortable, but this wasn't what she expected.

Lyra looked to Aela and shrugged "We are staying at the local inn." She moved towards the door. "I'm sorry to cut this short but…I…I have to go check on Gwen."

Bowing respectfully once again, Lyra left.

Aela turned to shrug towards the others but as she spun she noticed Vilkas going out the back door, closing it quietly behind him. Her brows raised but she said nothing, lips twitching up into a smirk before she lifted her mug to her lips.

/

Vilkas wasn't sure why he left to follow her, or why she was winding through the streets the way she was, like some kind of thief. This wasn't the way to the inn, it was aimless, a random path.

As Vilkas turned a corner to follow her he found a blade at his neck. Watching as Lyra stepped out in front of him, her sword still raised.

"Why are you following me?" her voice was suspicious, eyes narrowed.

Vilkas pulled his own sword in a flash and locked blades with her, the two stood close, face to face, neither pushing; just letting their blades cross between them.

"I don't trust you…or your friend. None of us do."

"Your brother didn't seem to mind me" she snapped in a quick reply.

Vilkas bit back his growl and pushed her; she backed up but then held her ground. "Fine then. He is the only one that does trust you. So I suggest you go elsewhere."

Lyra raised a brow and pushed him back now. "And why should I? I have every right to be here as you do."

Vilkas laughed in her face as their pushes continued like this. "Please, I have a family here. All you have is a little fragile mage." He said it as a threat. "Whatever you're up to I won't allow it to endanger my shield siblings."

'I'm not up to anything" she yelled at him, silver eyes flashing.

Vilkas shoved her with a bit more force and she stumbled, he knocked her blade aside and pinned her to the wall of a nearby house.

"I won't warn you more than once whelp…" He could go no further in his words however as the two both heard Gwen call from the entrance to the small alley.

"Well…this is awkward."

Vilkas and Lyra both snapped their faces to see her and Vilkas let her go. Lyra shot him a glare and grabbed her sword sheathing it with her other one and walking over to take a hold of Gwen's arm.

"Come on. We aren't wanted here. And I need some damn sleep." Without looking back at Vilkas, Lyra began to tug Gwen away. Gwen glanced back at him and called for him to have a goodnight; only to have him scowl at her.

"Add another name to the list of people who hate us." Lyra mumbled as they continued on their way to the inn.

Gwen just shot her a small smirk and looked away with a snicker.

Ugh.

.

\


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the delays. :3 I'm working a lot lol. I'm really happy to get the sudden responses, to this story! And of course Vilkas makes me drool…so writing him …even angry. Is soooooooo fun.**

**Please continue to read and review!**

**Bethesda owns all!**

**/**

Lyra sighed quietly as she walked with Gwen around the market place. Whiterun had a good stock, she would give it that, but she felt exposed here now, with the threat coming from the city's own league of protectors, Lyra felt far from safe.

Vilkas kept sneaking his way into her thoughts, and she continued to relentlessly beat him back out. If Gwen noticed her distracted state, she said nothing about it.

Lyra looked at Gwen now discreetly from the confines of her hood, she was a sweet girl but naive. Gwen believed that there was good in everyone no matter how dark their heart was.

Lyra did not believe that at all. When she had taken up the mantle as Gwen's guardian, her personal life ended and her time was devoted to keeping this one mage safe from harm.

So far she had stuck to that devotion, to that loyalty.

But seeing her now, her golden hair pooling in waves down her back, shimmering as she laughed at what the merchant said, her violet eyes lighting up in amusement. Her pointed ears twitching…

Lyra could not fathom why anyone would want to hurt someone so fragile.

So trusting.

Yet she knew that while Gwen was young, she was also smarter than people thought her to be, she had a sharp mind that rivaled Lyra's sharp tongue. And even when the girl laughed or smiled, Lyra could still see that dark pain hidden deep within her eyes.

She deserved much better than a life spent on the run.

Feeling eyes upon her Lyra glanced around, pulling her hood up more firmly around her face, her hands twitched towards her bow, by the nine she was on edge.

She caught sight of Farkas and Ria looking at her, Ria was looking at her and squinting and Farkas was now calling out her name. This caused Lyra to flinch and wince when he did, he had such a loud voice!

And now everyone here knew her name.

Perfect.

Lyra glanced over at Gwen where she was buying some food and figured she was safe enough before making her way over to Farkas. Giving him a confident smile that did not match her mood at all.

Farkas clapped her on the shoulder a bit too hard once she was close enough and gave her a huge grin. He quickly pushed her hood down even as Lyra peered at him in confusion.

Ria gave an amused glance. "We wanted to see how you were doing. Vilkas didn't get home until late. You didn't tire him out did you?" Ria giggled slightly even as Lyra gave them both a look filled with utter disgust.

"I held a sword to his neck. Its excellent foreplay." She spoke drily before glancing over her shoulder, seeing a man trying to talk up an oblivious Gwen who was shoving herbs in her face. Lyra held back a chuckle at the sight.

Farkas blinked at her sarcasm, the humor going right over his head. "It is? I knew Vilkas liked it rough but…swordplay. Huh. I'll have to try it."

Lyra peered at him but Ria just shook her head at the wood elf, as if to tell her to not bother trying to explain.

Lyra looked around quickly, feeling as if she was still being watched but found nothing out of the ordinary. Her gaze returned to the two companions and she shrugged. "So is there anything you two wanted?"

"We wanted to know if you were interested in joining us hunting tomorrow. Showing Ria the ropes." Farkas nodded down at the small imperial who smiled shyly and looked to her feet.

Lyra's brow lofted up into the air. "Oh? And who is all going?"

Farkas blinked. "Me, Aela, Ria and Vilkas. And you if you accept the invitation!" He grinned brightly, his words were simple, Lyra had the sudden urge to hug him and he was like a giant cuddly bear, with big soulful eyes.

She didn't relish the idea of seeing Aela or Vilkas again so soon, she wanted to get what she needed done and then leave this city behind like all the rest.

But she had a drive to show Vilkas that she was stronger than him, that she could best him in any situation.

Lyra looked over at Gwen a question on her lips though no words came out of her mouth.

Gwen glanced over, eyeing Ria and Farkas quickly before settling her gaze on Lyra, a silent communication seemed to pass through the two before Gwen shrugged and nodded. Lyra turned her head back towards Farkas and gave him her best smile. Despite how fake it felt.

"Alright, Gwen and I will be there. Where are we meeting?"

Farkas laughed. "That's the spirit. And outside the front gates tomorrow at dawn."

Lyra nodded thoughtfully, seeming to be thinking on something. "I will see you soon then."

Farkas reached out and ruffled Lyra's hair as best as he could with it being in a braid before grinning down at Ria sheepishly and heading back to Jorrvaskr. Ria gave a small timid wave to Lyra before scurrying after him.

Lyra cracked her knuckles on habit as she headed back over to Gwen. Gwen glanced at her briefly and gave her a smirk.

"So. We're going hunting with the people who ate us? Great."

Lyra gave a small chuckle in response and shook her head.

"Get out of my head Gwen."

/

"**YOU DID WHAT!?" **Vilkas's voice boomed out through the lower chambers of Jorrvaskr as he paced, Farkas sat on his bed, watching his twin brother move back and forth and grumble continuously.

"This was supposed to be our hunt brother, why did you drag her into it? Damn proud elven bitch…" she switched into more colorful curses as Farkas covered his ears until it was done.

Farkas shrugged "Kodlack took an interest in her after I told of what happened, he wants to see if she's worth trying to convince her to stay."

Vilkas punched the wall glaring as his knuckle split open she shook his head and slowly turned to face Farkas.

"Fine. But I am not saving her butt when she turns out to be nothing but a weak wood elf wannabe."

Farkas gave a goofy grin and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Vilkas scowled as his brother got up and left the room, leaving him alone with his thought.

Lyra AND the mage were now going to hunt with hem. He hated that. Hated her.

_Then why do you keep wondering what she looks like beneath all that leather?_

Vilkas growled at the thought.

Gods, he needed a drink.

.

\


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long awaited updates.**

**Please read and review.**

**Bethesda owns all.**

**/**

Vilkas was scowling so much that Gwen told him that his face was going to get stuck that way, she kept speaking to him constantly as Aela and Lyra bonded over the hunting trip. The two women compared bows, complimented each other on good shots but also got competitive over who shot more.

Vilkas watched the wood elf go into an animated conversation with his brother, her dry sense of humor and quick wit caused Farkas to let forth several booming laughs.

Vilkas though was not fooled, every time a question was brought up about her and Gwen's past, the wood elf chose her words carefully her gaze meeting theirs evenly, as if daring them to question her.

A skilled liar, but a liar all the same.

Vilkas tuned back in to hear the little elf droning on and on next to him about the various types of flowers around them.

"And this flower, see its blood red center? It can be used to create a potent balm that helps with serious burns and cuts."

Vilkas growled suddenly and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning his glare upon the small elf, he stared into her wide eyes and snapped. "I don't care!"

Gwen blinked up at him, tilting her head, and peering at his eyes in curiosity. "Well you should. You might need to know that one day when you're hurt, and…did you know when you're angry your eyes flash from silver to gold…almost…amber. They nearly glow."

Farkas glanced back at them at the yell and caught the small elf's words, Lyra sighed softly as Vilkas snarled inches from Gwen's face and she didn't even bat an eyelash.

Gwen simply shrugged at him, and kept talking about the flower.

Vilkas growled and stalked off ahead of them to hunt further ahead in the tree's.

Aela raised a brow and looked at Lyra, who was looking at where Vilkas had just been with an almost bemused expression.

"Gwen is brave to annoy him like that." Aela said after a moment of silence.

Lyra just shrugged and looked back at Gwen. "He'll get over. Thank you Aela, for inviting us along, I have not seen Gwen this animated in a long while. But I'm afraid we'll be leaving the city tonight."

Aela shrugged slinging her bows across her back as Lyra did the same, the hunting mood had left., and with Farkas carrying their hard earned kills they made their way slowly back to Whiterun.

"You're always welcome to visit the mead hall again. Even if you don't-…"

Farkas cut Aela off. "She should join, she is strong."

Lyra's lips twitched in amusement as the two companions went into an all-out discussion on whether or not Lyra should consider joining the companions, Gwen went to walk beside her and shook her head.

"You know you can't…" Gwen whispered softly, Lyra sighed and nodded slowly…

"Yeah…I know." Lyra looked over at Aela and Farkas in amusement, well…she could fantasize about joining their odd group, but it would never work, their personalities wouldn't work.

Vilkas and her would end up fighting to the death.

Lyra shook her head and faced forward; adjusting her bow on her back she kept walking with the others in silence. Thinking about what could have been, in another world

/

They all made it back to Whiterun without any problems. Lyra left Gwen by the horse and told her to pack away anything left at the inn before she followed Farkas and Aela up to Jorrvaskr.

"So you're really leaving for good?" Farkas asked, his deep rumbling voice not hiding his obvious disappointment, Lyra smiled at the large simple minded Nord.

"For now yes, I may return in the near future though."

Farkas smiled at that, his eyes lighting up with an almost childlike excitement.

They reached the doors too quickly and Aela handed Lyra her share of the meat and hides they had collected. They shook hands quickly though Aela didn't seem quite that bothered by her departure.

"I'll come visit if I'm in town." Lyra promised softly to Farkas who ruffled her hair with a grin.

Aela smirked as the slightly puppy eyed looking Farkas stepped through the doors of Jorrvaskr leaving the two women alone.

Aela smiled at her. "You were good on the hunt, But I'll beat you next time." Aela chuckled, though the challenge was clearly no joke.

Lyra gave a light smile of amusement and nodded quietly. Aela tilted her head and crossed her arms, she was taller than Lyra, not by much though, for she was quite tall for a wood elf.

"Where are you and…Gwen going anyway?"

Lyra didn't pause despite the question.

"Not really sure, wherever the path's lead us I suppose."

Aela gave her a small frown, the look she had was suspicious but she shrugged it off and nodded, her arms fell back to her sides and Lyra relaxed.

"I wish you luck on your journey, may the nine watch over you."

Lyra bowed in her usual way and straightened nodding to Aela before she turned on her heel and descended the steps, she could feel eyes boring into her back the entire time but upon glancing around she found no one other than Aela watching her go.

She was probably just paranoid but Lyra hurried her pace regardless, wanting to get to Gwen as fast as possible. Gwen was nowhere in sight when Lyra approached the inn so she backtracked and headed for the main gate, their other meeting spot was the stable.

She hurried out of the gates, avoiding the guards as much as possible as she tugged her hood over her head once more.

Something was very wrong, Lyra broke into a run and images suddenly came into her mind. The magical link created between her and Gwen seemed to thrum with energy, Gwen was hurt, Lyra could feel it.

The wood elf scowled and rushed forward some more. It was just as she had thought.

They had overstayed their welcome here.

/

**Will be updating again soon! Hopefully tonight…time for the real story to begin :D**

.

\


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The update! **

**Please read and review!**

**Bethesda owns all ^-^**

**/**

Vilkas was eating with the others silently in the mead hall when Aela and Farkas came back inside after saying their goodbyes to Lyra. He glanced up at them briefly and gave a grunt, Aela rolled her eyes and they both moved over to sit by him. Farkas sat down heavily and clapped Vilkas on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you come say goodbye brother?" Farkas said with a hint of honest curiosity in his voice.

Vilkas shot him a sideways glance, their silvery blue eyes meeting in silent communication, Vilkas however did respond out loud, if only for Aela's benefit.

"Because I am glad to see them both gone."

Aela rolled her eyes. "Oh of course you are, it is obvious you hate them both, Lyra especially considering how much time you spent staring at her behind as you walked with her little mage."

Farkas shot his brother a look a confused look coming across her features. "He was? I thought he was glaring."

"Oh nooo...he was captivated by her swinging hips." Aela gave a wicked grin and Vilkas slammed his mug down on the table and growled at her, which only caused her to look smug for getting a reaction.

Vilkas leaned away from her and stopped clenching his mug so tightly, letting out a sigh.

That's when they all heard it; frantic pounding upon the doors of Jorrvaskr They all glanced at each other in confusion as Njada answered the door. Skjor was standing behind Aela frowning towards the door.

As the door was pulled open their stood Gwen, her golden curls in disarray around her head, she clutched her arm and blood poured form several cuts across her body, her robes were ripped and blood was falling into her eye from a cut on her forehead.

Farkas, Aela and Vilkas all stood up quickly and moved over to the frantic girl who was shuddering, Farkas brought her inside even as Vilkas tried to hide his scowl as his twin out his arm around the _mage._

Skjor frowned and looked to Aela. "What is the meaning of this Aela?"

Aela stared at Gwen and looked nervously at Skjor. "This is the comrade of Lyra, the mage, Gwen."

Gwen raised her head; her whole body shuddered as Farkas called for Ria to go get some medical supplies.

Skjor nodded in understanding and looked at the girl; his cold eyes were not even close to comforting. Farkas settled a hand on her uninjured shoulder but the small mage still flinched.

"Gwen, tell us what happened." Farkas said softly and he was the only one Gwen would look directly at; after all he was the only one that hadn't cared that she was a mage.

"Ly-Lyra…She came running to help me…like she always does." Gwen shuddered and shut her eyes. "I threw up a barrier around her and fought from afar but she told me to run." Her voice cracked.

"I never question her…ever…She's the only reason I'm still alive…I was losing so much blood, and she ...co-couldn't block their attacks! The horse ran off, startled and th-th-there was so many of them! I couldn't help her and she yelled at me again…told me to go get help, I ran as fast as I could to get here, But I saw her get hit…they knocked her out…and took her away!" Gwen buried her face in her hands, she was not crying but clearly horrified at what had happened.

Aela stared down at her in shock.

They had all seen Lyra in action…the thought of her losing to simple bandits was…ridiculous.

Gwen suddenly raised her head, staring at them all. "You all don't believe me…I can tell." Her bright violet eyes were knowing, intuitive and her lip trembled.

"I have money…you can have all of it…but please…please help me get her back. She didn't do anything wrong!"

Vilkas snorted but Skjor shot him a look.

Kodlack watching from the stairs to the living quarters suddenly spoke, the elder companion, the leader in a sense stared straight at Gwen. Ria came up the stairs behind him and ran to Farkas to hand him the med kit.

"We will help you girl, but you will not pay." He looked at Vilkas pointedly before continuing. "What did the ones attacking look like."

Gwen shuddered. "Evil…all dark clothing and blades of silver."

Farkas's arm went tense as he continued dressing her wounds, his eyes snapping to Vilkas who was baring his teeth and glaring at Gwen with a look of utter disbelief.

Aela just let out a sharp breath.

"It can't be…" Aela said softly looking at Skjor who only stared at her blankly in response.

"It isn't" Vilkas snapped, nearly growling again.

Farkas finished dressing Gwen's wounds in silence.

"Enough all of you…" Kodlack said calmly, he stared at Gwen in silence for several moments before speaking in a slow calm voice.

"We will help you…but we need you to lead us to the last location they were found at."

Gwen's eyes hardened and she slowly nodded. "I can do that."

Vilkas calmed down and stared at his feet for a few seconds before raising his eyes to Kodlack's. "You are coming with us?" He said in disbelief but Kodlack only gave a grim looking nod.

"Yes I am."

Gwen slowly got to her feet with the help of Farkas and closed her eyes. "I can lead the way…But…we need to hurry."

They didn't ask how she knew that their time was short, nor did they even care, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor and Kodlack were all coming along and they all hurried to retrieve last second supplies.

Gwen shut her eyes as she waited by the door, feeling Farkas move close to her and whisper.

"We will find her Gwen."

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at him; she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you Farkas…Thank you."

Farkas stared at her slightly confused as she just closed her eyes once more…

As she had said…their time was short.

.

\


	6. Chapter 6

**I am loving the reviews really, it makes me happy when I know that people enjoy my writing lol, Please continue to do so and a shout out to my reviewers right now 3 your continued support is greatly appreciated!**

**Please R&R**

**Bethesda owns all.**

**/**

Gwen hurried ahead of the group, Farkas sticking close to her and keeping a hold on her arm so she didn't get too far ahead. After all the little mage was still injured, she may have her magic but they weren't sure how strong she was with it.

Soon though they reached the sight of the ambush, and what they saw…was not comforting.

Bodies were scattered left and right, dead by Lyra's hands clearly, by her deadly one handed blades that she constantly had hanging at her hips. One of those swords was imbedded in the neck of a corpse…the other was not in sight.

There were signs of someone being dragged away slightly before being lifted, Gwen moved forward through the carnage and gave a small gasp. Moving over to one of the corpses she leaned down and picked something up.

A small locket that always hung around Lyra's neck, the chain snapped and the heart shaped locket broken…Inside were words that the companions did not understand.

Gwen shook her head and raised her eyes from the necklace.

"This is not good…Lyra takes this everywhere…it's her most prized possession that isn't armor or a weapon...she wouldn't leave it behind willingly."

Skjor looked at the drag marks solemnly and then turned his calm gaze to Gwen who clenched her hand around the locket in her hand.

Farkas offered her a hand and Gwen gave him a watery smile as she took it and he helped her to her feet. He released her hand afterwards though he stayed by her as she walked over to the others.

"How are we going to track them?" Skjor demanded looking at Vilkas who simply gave him a cold glance and looked away.

"There are tracks." Gwen and Vilkas said at the same time, Gwen blinked but Vilkas simply scowled some more until Kodlack nudged him.

Vilkas didn't even know why he was here, he found himself drawn into thoughts of leaving and going back to Whiterun, but his mind strayed to where Lyra was now. Over the few days she had been here, Vilkas had felt frustrated, going to women and easily making it into their beds, all the while his angry thoughts were focussed on another woman, another body writhing beneath him.

Lyra.

Vilkas scowled to himself, he barely knew the blasted elf, just knew that she challenged him, thought him a fool, and that she was a liar.

This could all be a trap, Yet as Kodlack gave order and they set out to follow the tracks, with Aela leading the way, Vilkas found himself moving forward eagerly.

And worrying about Lyra's wellbeing.

/

They were led to a cave, not far from Whiterun but still quite the distance to walk, they all glanced around nervously and surely this was a trap.

Gwen rubbed her head and gave a small grimace, Aela shot her a look.

"Is something wrong?" She demanded in a quiet whisper.

Gwen raised her head to look at Aela and nodded. "She's here…there's no doubt that she's in there."

Aela raised a brow wanting to question it but before she could Gwen cut her off.

"Now isn't the time for questions Aela…as soon as we get Lyra out of here…we'll explain everything." Gwen looked around at the others her eyes pleading. "I promise."

Aela glanced at Kodlack who nodded. "Skjor and I will remain here, in case anyone tries to go in or come out."

Vilkas looked at him sharply but as Kodlack shook his head Vilkas nodded and looked away, his eyes were clouded with worry and Gwen gave him a small surprised look, though he did not seem to notice.

Aela looked at the others waiting until they all gave their nods to signify that they were ready before the Huntress turned on her heel and led the group into the cave, Gwen was behind her with Farkas and Vilkas flanking her on either side so she was the most protected.

They walked in silence from then on, not sure what to expect in this dark cave, they heard voices very far ahead and Gwen's breath caught.

This didn't sound good.

/

Lyra saw the clenched fist flying for her face and didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her flinch; she was chained to a stone wall, by both her wrists, her legs hung free. Her head snapped back against the stone as she was struck on the jaw. She made no noise just slowly turned her face back to theirs, her silver eyes narrowed as she sneered in disgust.

"My dead grandmother hits harder than that, she's rolling over in her grave laughing right now." Lyra smirked wickedly, almost baring her teeth before turning her head to the side and spitting out some blood. Her head was wringing, she had been struck too many times now for her to keep count.

The man turned his nose up at her and laughed. "Pah! You are a worthless little mutt…this would be so much easier if you simply told us who all your little wolf friends are… or even change forms so we have the satisfaction of killing you as your…true self." He gave a wicked smile, eyes glinting with anger.

Lyra rolled her eyes and banged the back of her head against the wall several times. "Blah blah blah blah blah yes you're so very scary, and I repeat for the hundredth time. I. Don't .know. What. You're. Talking. About."

The man smirked and looked over at one of the men in the room, who pulled a burning metal stake out of the coals of a fire. A brand…

He brought it over and to the other one who proceeded to place it very close to Lyra's neck even as she turned her head away, eyes gleaming dangerously.

They didn't know who they were dealing with.

Lyra saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye and briefly looked up, they held her in the center of a pit, chained to a wall and this place was like an arena, the surrounding ground above the pit could be used as a seating area.

But that's not what she had looked at.

She saw Gwen about to call out to her until Farkas and Vilkas tugged her back into the shadows, their eyes flashing.

Her eyes quickly returned to the idiot with the branding rod.

Her eyes became hooded, as she seemed to relax, if Vilkas and Farkas thought fast…this would be over just as fast.

/

**Please read and review :D **

.

\


	7. Chapter 7

**La de da…OMG NEW CHAPTER**

***erhem***

**Please read and review**

**Bethesda owns all.**

**/**

Vilkas stared down at Lyra in open disbelief, the warrior was chained to the wall, wounded clearly and he felt his stomach twist at the sight of her covered in her own blood. She barely glanced in their direction, but the look on her face made his anger dull slightly.

She may be injured and trapped, but the blazing fury in her eyes, the stark defiance, was exactly what Vilkas wanted to see on her face. His teeth bared in a wicked smile as her eyes moved to the branding iron hovering before her skin…Gwen being held back by him and Farkas began to squirm.

"We have to do something." She hissed to the others. Farkas only frowned softly while looking down at Lyra.

"Jumping in there would be suicide." Vilkas said in a low growl to the mage. Gwen simply glared at him, and for a moment Vilkas remembered that this timid mage could do some damage, even if she didn't seem like it.

"Not if we give a distraction." Gwen said, smirking, before she turned back to look at Aela, "Go to Kodlak and Skjor, if you hear fighting come to us." The huntress nodded before turning and running silently down the tunnel. Vilkas and Farkas stared at her in confusion before turning their eyes back to Lyra in understanding.

"Fire." All three of them said at once. Vilkas smirked.

"It's a Great distraction."

/

Lyra leaned her head away as the metal got closer to her face; she flicked her gaze around the room, seeing a flash of silver eyes.

_Vilkas._

She looked back to the branding Iron and smirked slightly, there was a loud thud behind the man holding the metal bar and then Lyra heard Gwen.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such sloppy work!" The rod in the man's hand suddenly flared red hot where he held it, he dropped it with a yelp.

The man spun around seeing his comrade's body dead on the ground with a knife in the back of his neck. The one responsible being the tiny elf in front of him, he scowled and yelled out an alarm just as Lyra lifted her legs over his shoulders, her thighs near his head as she gave a sharp twist, snapping his neck.

Her legs fell away as his body slumped to the ground…Gwen rushed forward and Vilkas and Farkas appeared from the shadows looking around alertly, the others in the compound had to have been alerted.

Vilkas turned and moved to snap the chains holding Lyra in place but Gwen gripped his hand sharply.

"It's enchanted silver." She said, her eyes met his evenly and he scowled at her.

"You two have a lot to explain." He snarled. Farkas merely lowered his gaze to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gwen began chanting softly and soon the chains snapped with a hiss, Lyra fell to the ground only to have Vilkas catch her, she raised her head and met his gaze, their noses nearly touching. Both of their eyes narrowed in unison though they said nothing.

"Can you two have a stare down later?" Gwen demanded her voice uncharacteristically harsh.

Lyra broke his gaze and moved to stand protectively over by Gwen only to stumble, Vilkas snarled something and lifted her, bridal style and nodded to Farkas.

"Let's move." He ground out through his teeth.

"I can walk on my own." Lyra said her eyes glaring a hole into Vilkas's chest.

They moved through the compound silently trying to retrace their steps despite being on a different level now. They got turned around 3 times before Vilkas scowled. "This is hopeless! We passed that broken pillar 3 times now. We are going in circles."

Farkas stiffened, his eyes darting around, Lyra had the same reaction as well, her pointed ears twitching. Vilkas set her down, removing his sword from his back. Farkas pulled Gwen behind them as Lyra struggled to her feet and stood protectively near Gwen once more.

Vilkas glared at her until they all heard a chuckle.

"Guess the wolf is out of the bag now 'ey boys?" Sitting on a large block of stone sat a hulking Nord, larger than Farkas with a sword and shield across his back. People around the room slowly came out from the shadows, their swords gleaming silver.

Lyra tried to get a better view but Vilkas was in her way, both the twins were standing there, stiff as boards as the people approached slowly. The one playing the leader smiled towards Lyra pulling his sword and shield off his back slowly.

"I like her…she's got fire that one...and she knows about you! Two birds with one stone as they say."

Farkas let out a low growl and the man laughed.

"You were suspicious of her weren't you? Do you think this was a mistake? She led you here…followed you around...got information for us as long as we paid up."

Lyra sneered. "That's a lie!" Her eyes flashed angrily hands twitching for her weapons though they were no longer at her hips; she wore torn clothing and was bleeding from multiple cuts.

Vilkas felt betrayal slice through him though a part of him reasoned that this man was a good liar.

"And now she didn't even have to give away your names…You followed her, like the lost pups you are."

The man stood rolling his shoulders and chuckled.

"Skin em." He said to the group of Silver hands around him…and the fight began.

Farkas and Vilkas moved back to back the twins moving with an effortless grace as their swords cut through the ranks of men surrounding them. Gwen held up a barrier around herself and Lyra throughout it all but the twins were losing around, hissing as silver sliced into their skin.

Vilkas roared out in anger and the roar was echoed from one of the tunnels to the right.

A giant werewolf came barreling down the path, it had one blank white eye while the other gleamed gold. Skjor snarled and jumped on the turned backs of the silver hand, Aela came running down the tunnel next in her normal form, her bow raised as she shot down the enemies.

Gwen's eyes widened at the sight of the wolf, though not in disbelief just surprise.

"They came…" She whispered softly but Lyra merely nodded…falling to her knee weakly.

"Lyra? What's wrong?" Gwen stared down at her confused, but snapped to attention as a flying body smacked into her barrier. She scowled…more silver hand were coming in and her magicka was running low.

Lyra gripped her head as if in pain scowling to herself, the screams of death were getting to her, the smell of blood heavy in the air.

Vilkas stumbled from a sharp shove from the man holding the shield, his sword was sent flying and the man's sword sliced into his leg, sending him to his knee with a grunt.

Lyra snapped her eyes wild with fury she stood to her feet and yelled at the companions. "Get down!" Her voice was rough command and all of them felt the sudden urge to obey the wood elf's orders as if her very voice had a power over their instincts.

A second later Gwen ducked as well covering her head as Lyra raised her hands…flames sparking to life in her palms and roaring out at the remaining enemies in an inferno. Their screams only caused her to scowl and shoot more flames at them.

Her thoughts were twisted. All she saw and felt was fire.

When Gwen gripped her arm and demanded that she stopped…the flames died out with a sputtering sound. Lyra trembled…her pupils blown wide. Gwen shook her but Lyra slowly collapsed, her limp body hitting the ground with a large thud.

The companions all stood, staring towards the wood elf that had just unleashed an insane amount of magic. She was a warrior, and yet they had seen with their own eyes what magic she could easily wield just by raising her hands.

The silver hand lie at their feet…Skjor was injured, being held up by Aela and Farkas came over to aid Vilkas before they turned to the two girls…Gwen raised her eyes to theirs, tears streaming down her face.

The fear in her eyes snapped them to attention.

"Poison." Kodlak's voice sounded from the tunnel Skjor and Aela had entered from…The companions all turned their eyes to the companion 'leader.'

"Mas-…" Vilkas began rising to his feet. But Kodlak cut him off with a raised hand turning his calm gaze to Gwen.

"We must return to Jorrvaskr…We will all get the answers we seek when there. And you will need supplies to treat her…" Gwen lowered her head in a nod.

"Thank you…"

Kodlak looked to Vilkas, Gwen moved to heal his injured leg even as he glared at her, she avoided his gaze.

"I want to know how they…"Vilkas cut off with a growl; once he was healed he rose to his full height, eyes narrowed on the small mage.

Gwen hunched her shoulders, the fight was knocked out of her as she moved back to monitor Lyra's vitals. Vilkas slowly let out his breath and moved to pick up the fallen wood elf.

Gwen met his gaze as he did so, and for one so young he saw so many shadow's in those bright wide eyes.

He lifted Lyra without a word as Kodlak spoke.

"We will all get the answers we seek."

Farkas brows were furrowed and Aela spoke.

"She only got dragged into this because of us…we found journal entries, they believed she was one of us, that she was going to join us."

Gwen shook her head.

"Lyra isn't a werewolf, neither am I." Her voice was meek; Skjor in his human form said nothing though his gaze was sharp upon the small mage's face.

"I will explain though…our story…but please…let me heal her first." Gwen said, her voice pleading.

They all nodded and began to gather what valuables they could before leaving in silence, the only words spoken was by Vilkas.

"She can stay in my bed." His voice breached no argument, and only Farkas shot him an odd look, to which Vilkas tightened his grip on the women in his arms.

She still smelt like blood and only the fat that her heart was still beating kept him from turning into a wolf and hunting down every single silver hand left alive.

This emotion she had awoken in him frightened Vilkas. He scowled to himself, staring down at her pale face.

The others paused, managing to recover Lyra's armor from one of the rooms before they finally exited the cave.

Vilkas was still lost in thoughts, fingers curling around Lyra's frame, feeling the lithe muscles beneath his touch, his nostrils flared.

In this moment, he was not sure if he hated her or not.

He did not want to find out.

.

\


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about that, I love you all...i do..but..life has got me down recently. So im struggling to write .**

**Please read and review!**

**Bethesda owns all**

**/**

Vilkas put Lyra down in his bed silently, his eyes searching her face as he heard Gwen hastily milling herbs together and preparing potions. She asked him to get her a certain flower and he turned a cold gaze to her.

"I don't know about flowers." He snapped and she sighed.

"It's the one I talked to you about all throughout that hunt. I told you that you might need that information one day!"

Farkas let out a small chuckle at that.

Aela ended up handing her everything she needed and soon Gwen was hovering over Lyra, making her drink the potion she just made. Soon as they were certain that she was not chocking on the drink Gwen shut her eyes, her magic coming to her hands as she moved it over the Lyra's unmoving form.

The companions watched her in silence as she gulped down magicka potions and continued working without a word.

It was 20 minutes later that her hands finally dropped and she fell into a nearby chair, Farkas leaned forward placing a large hand on her knee and she gave him a strained smile.

"So…" Aela spoke softly… "You know about us…but we don't know about you…or how you know."

Skjor scowled in agreement. "Or why we should even trust you…we just risked our necks."

Aela settled a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off, Kodlak merely looked at Gwen in silence, motioning for her to speak.

"Lyra and I…have a long history…its confusing." Gwen began in a soft voice…reaching over to brush hair out of Lyra's face.

"She is…what we call a guardian. My guardian…it's a duty her family has had for years, each new generation…protects the new generation of my family."

Gwen looked at them. "My family is…noble I guess you could say, we are experienced in our magic, different strands that only we know. Each newborn has a different ability from another. We need protection because some wish to take this knowledge from us…"

Vilkas gave a scowl. "Fantastic."

Kodlack shushed him and Gwen continued.

"Lyra was anointed as my guardian…and my brothers. We are twins…me and…Auren." Gwen shut her eyes. "I have the ability…manipulate space, and auren has the ability to drain energy from others."

"Then there was Lyra, it was her job to keep us safe, Guardians are placed through rigorous training in every aspect of combat, bows, swords, daggers, magic. You name it they learned it. It took years…but they are also…altered."

Vilkas's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" his voice was a growl.

"They are taken through magical rituals, it increases their senses…their hearing, sight, smell taste…even touch. It gives them the capability to see people for what they really are. An aura about them, to see if they are a danger to those they fight to protect."

"Lyra protected me and Auren for years…but Auren slowly…started craving more power, Lyra could sense the danger, but she didn't suspect it was from the one she lived to fight for."

Gwen clenched her eyes shut...shuddering. "We realized it to late…Auren burnt the town down. He drained every mage of their magic, powering his own spells…and then he came for me. Lyra was stuck, she could not attack Auren, nor could she let him hurt me."

Farkas frowned at this. "Why couldn't she attack him?"

Gwen gave him a pained smile, opening her eyes. "Guardians are linked to those they protect. Its more than just an oath…it's a bond, forged through blood and magic. She can't attack Auren…if she does the link would break and Lyra would die. It is not something their family takes lightly; my family is forever in debt to hers."

Gwen looked down at her hands, turning them and murmuring words in a language they didn't understand. She sighed.

"But Auren killed them, unable to fight him…Lyra did what she could to protect us both…she took me…and ran. Her father held Auren and his allies off while we escaped…she lost everything. Just because she wanted to protect me."

"Because she had no choice but to…Lyra hates running…she lives to fight. It's all she knows how to do."

Gwen put her face into her hands, shaking her head. Lyra's breathing was even now, though she did not wake, the dark circles under her eyes were even fading.

The companions were all very silent, Kodlack had his calm expression in place and Vilkas was scowling…Farkas looked confused (As usual,) Aela was rubbing her head….and Skjor just seemed annoyed.

Gwen raised her head and stared at them. "We've been running for 5 years…I owe her everything…Please…please don't tell anyone about us. The only reason we know about you is because of the guardian rituals Lyra took. She isn't going to hurt anyone unless she thinks they are a threat to us."

Kodlack smiled softly….a fatherly look on his face. "I offer you protection here, the silver hand…is our enemy, and now that they think you are one of us? I will not throw you to the streets where they could take you again."

Gwen's face lit up in relief, Until Vilkas stood to his feet with a glare in her direction.

"Master how could you say that? They'll only bring more danger to us. The mage can't even fight." His finger swung out to point at Gwen, who flinched back.

Kodlack looked at Vilkas calmly. "Maybe she can't…But Lyra can."

Vilkas opened his mouth to protest. But Aela interrupted him.

"Vilkas, you can fight this all you want. You can pretend you want them to be hurt. But we all know you're lying. If you're worried expression when Lyra went missing wasn't enough, the fact that you wouldn't let anyone touch her on the way back. And kept looking down at her with a longing look, stop lying to us…but also stop lying to yourself."

Vilkas glared at Aela but another voice broke the silence that followed her words.

Lyra's voice from behind Vilkas spoke, sharp and cold.

"What?"

Vilkas clenched his hands into fist and shut his eyes.

Skjor let out a low whistle and muttered to Vilkas.

"Little wolf…you are screwed."

.

\


	9. Chapter 9

**I really want to thank you guys who keep reviewing and keeping my mood up. It really helps to see that. Makes my day every time I see a new review 3**

**My thoughts also go out to all those up near the recent shootings…you aren't alone and people are here to support you all in this hard time.**

**Please continue to read and review…I'm even open to suggestions on YOUR ideas on…well anything lol.**

**Bethesda owns all.**

**/**

Vilkas watched as everyone turned their gaze to Lyra. Yet he could not find it in himself to turn around and look her in the eye, he scowled. He was being a coward, and he _hated_ it. In this moment he hated her to.

Without a word he stormed out of the room, offering no explanation to the- He snarled-

"Guardian, Bah she is hardly a guardian" But there was no truth to his words, only his scowl and his self-loathing towards his cowardice.

Lyra laid in the bed staring after him in disbelief before she looked to Gwen next to her, their link allowed her to feel the girl's distress…she reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" there was only concern for her in her voice.

Gwen gave her a watery smile. "Typical you…caring about me when you're the one that's injured."

Lyra gave her a quick, barely there smile. "It's my job remember."

Gwen looked instantly regretful. "Well I release you from it."

Lyra's eyes snapped to her face. "You know you can't do that."

The other companions shifted awkwardly on their feet, Kodlack stepped forward as Skjor and Aela left the room, speaking in whispers. Farkas remained hovering by Gwen's side as Kodlack explained to Lyra the situation, and what Gwen had told them.

"I see…" Lyra said after he was finished. She glanced briefly at Gwen, having a silent conversation with her…her feelings were confusing…Lyra could sense that…Gwen felt safe here. With these people, she felt comforted.

That was enough.

Lyra looked back to Kodlack. "Very well…I accept your deal…I prove myself to be worthy of your group. And Gwen will remain safe here. Correct?"

Kodlack nodded. "Either way, until the decision is final, you are welcome to stay here. Aela and Skjor are retrieving your things from the inn."

Lyra nodded. "What room will we be staying in?"

Kodlack grinned. "This one. It is stocked with everything Gwen needs to heal…now…Farkas…why don't you come with me…we'll lead Gwen on a tour…and let Lyra rest."

They slowly all filed out, Gwen giving Lyra's hand a squeeze before she went with Farkas…Lyra met Kodlack's knowing gaze before he to left…closing the door behind him.

She sighed softly...reluctantly pulling herself from the bed; she knew why Kodlack had left her alone; she wasn't sure why he wanted her to go speak with Vilkas however.

She pulled on some pants and a loose linen shirt before putting her shoes on and stepping out of the room. She sighed softly and listened for a moment, she could hear many people moving around her, but she also heard someone hitting the target dummies behind Jorvaskrr. She assumed this was who she was looking for and headed in that direction.

She barely noted anyone in the mead hall and they paid her no mind anyway, she walked to the doors and stepped outside…wincing a bit as her remaining injuries were still sore. The door shut silently behind her and the light outside was fading fast, night was approaching.

Vilkas was over by the target dummies slashing away with his one handed sword, he had abandoned his shield in favor of stronger swings. She approached silently...not wanting to distract him…at least not right now; he wasn't wearing his armor, just his normal clothing underneath, for more speed likely.

But either way she could see the way his body moved now...the way his muscles grew taunt with his swings. He was not as bulky as Farkas…more lean, but his physique was no less impressive. Lyra caught herself watching his shoulders, not realizing she had been moving closer until he spun around and kicked her flat in the chest.

Lyra landed on her back with a thud, the air rushing out of her lungs and she laid there dazed….everything hurt she raised her head but it was fuzzy…she grunted but pulled herself to her feet regardless of how sore she was.

She heard Vilkas drop the sword and then he was pulling her to feet, supporting her as she swayed off balance. His grip on her arm was tight and when Lyra raised her head to stare at him, he met her gaze then let her go…scowling.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on somebody whose armed?" his voice was a whisper but he spat the words regardless.

"I didn't realize I was –sneaking." Lyra snapped back heatedly but then quickly shut her eyes and calmed down.

"Go back to sleep whelp." He growled and turned to pick up his sword again, but she caught his arm and he spun around only to present his face to her fist…

Vilkas reeled back with a snarl and then glared at her…" You shouldn't have done that…"

Lyra laughed. "What are you going to do? Bite me?"

Vilkas's eyes flashed and he gave her a grin... "You should not have said that knife ears…" and then he tackled her…pinning her beneath him, she began to struggle and the two of them were rolling over in the grass over and over until finally he pinned her beneath him firmly once more. Lyra was too weak to fight him off…her breathing painful to maintain.

She tried to fight him off but he growled and pinned her wrists down. "Stay still whelp!" Lyra scowled up at him and tried to head butt him…it didn't do much but make her head ring some more. He glared down at her, jerking her forward, their foreheads met, his hair falling across her cheek for a moment as he snarled din her face.

"You're not a companion...just a whelp and nothing more! Pathetic."

Lyra lifted her chin and glared at him.

"If I'm so useless and weak then why not just get rid of me right here and now!"

Their glares were tied now, Lyra was fairly sure one of them would set the other on fire soon. Her lips twisted into scowl at the same time as his, his eyes flashed gold for a moment and he growled deep in the back of his throat.

Lyra was about to speak, to tell him to get off her and go fetch a stick like the dog he is…but he gave her no chance. The moments her mouth opened his lips crashed into hers with a bruising force, his hand still pinning her wrists to the ground as his free one propped her head up.

Lyra's eyes flew wide open, she wasn't sure…if she should respond or fight.

.

\


	10. Chapter 10

**Holidays have gotten me busy but I'm typing it up I promise!**

**Please please please read and review :3**

**Bethesda owns all.**

**/**

Vilkas kept kissing her, hard and fast, his mouth demanding a reaction out of her…what kind of reaction she had no idea. Lyra's head was spinning, but as Vilkas's teeth lightly bit down into her lower lip she felt something shift inside her.

She groaned softly and finally tilted her head, lips parting beneath his as her hands moved quickly to his head, fingers threading through his hair and tugging.

He growled in warning before his tongue slid over her bottom lip and inside her mouth, they fought for dominance now but Lyra's head was swimming with confusion…they were in regular clothes…she could feel as he nudged knee's apart and hefted one of her legs up around his waist. This wasn't just a rough kiss and her breath sped at the mere thought of what this exactly was leading to.

She pulled him down closer and he suddenly wrenched his head away…grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, his lips slid across her jaw, he grunted…adjusting his grip on her hands so he could hold her wrists down with one hand…while freeing his other one to slide across her body.

Lyra shuddered beneath him...hissing as his hands skimmed over her remaining injuries… and he chuckled by her ear. She managed to gasp out a few words.

"Stop…we c-can't do this." Her voice normally steady now shook as his gaze, flashing gold, then back to that amazing blue; pierced hers.

"And why not?" he leaned down closer, his lips nearly brushing hers again, their hips were pressed closely together and he shifted slightly, watching her eyes fall halfway shut…

"Be-because...we're out in the open…anyone could see us." As she spoke Vilkas nudged her head back...laying open mouthed kisses along her neck as he spoke between each one.

"Let them …see then…that you're …mine." His mouth moved back to hers and Lyra shut her eyes as his tongue slid across hers again…what in the name of the gods was wrong with her…her leg tightened around his waist and Vilkas squeezed her thigh in response…he released her hands only to start sliding his hands up her shirt.

"I don't belong to anyone…" but considering the fact that she wasn't fighting him and was sliding her hands down his back…her argument wasn't very strong. His mouth was chasing his and he was grinning because of it…he enjoyed this…enjoyed the power he held over her in these moments…lifting her hip up closer to his and sighing her name when she gasped.

That's when they both heard the door of Jorvaskrr opening and Gwen calling out timidly into the darkness.

"Lyra?...is everything ok?"

In an Instant Vilkas was off her and gone…pushing past Gwen into the mead hall…looking completely unaffected by what had just occurred…Lyra laid there…stunned before pulling herself to her feet and calling back to Gwen

"Yeah…yeah I'm good."

Gwen came over to her and Lyra managed to fix her hair enough to not worry her.

"You work things out between you and Vilkas? I know things are pretty tense between you to."

Lyra looked at her…well they sure had plenty of sexual tension.

"Yeah I sorted things out."

Lyra led Gwen back inside to their room. They laid in their respective beds and Lyra laid awake…eyes open…until she was sure Gwen was asleep…Vilkas thought he could simply walk away after that?...oh she'd show him how wrong he was.

Her grin spread as she slipped silently into a nightgown and left their room…she moved quickly through the dark halls to Vilkas's door.

When she reached it she gently placed her palm on it…she had no idea what to expect when she opened the door…

But she was to far beyond reason now to do stop herself.

/

**Short chapter...because I plan a long one ahead…but is it what you think it is?...hmmmm…idea's idea's.**

.

\


End file.
